


every wound can be forgotten in the right light

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, Sweet Little Dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musings on the summer of like. it's your job to figure out whose</p>
            </blockquote>





	every wound can be forgotten in the right light

**Author's Note:**

> i read some sad petekey and this came out of me. enjoy?
> 
> title is from 'spotlight (new regrets)' by patrick stump

it always hurts to remember.

the memories of nicotine kisses swirl together with all the what-ifs and could-have-beens to create an awful pain pounding on the inside of his head.

he's never been good with words, not the way everyone expects him to be, but he wants to get the words out, to put the story down, wants to carve it into both their hearts to make sure they never forget.

(he's not sure that there's enough pieces of the two of them left to make one heart, let alone two.)

sometimes, it seems like time has built enough of a bridge between the current summer and that one, but there will always be late nights filled with booze and regret, making plenty of time to reminisce.

there's suddenly lots of metaphors about bridges and burnings when he realizes they can never go back.

maybe one day, he thinks more than once, but reality has other plans.

every new look at his face reminds him of what he gave up, of what could never be.

he keeps hoping that some day he won't wake up alone, that everything will go back to the way it was. but life isn't a fairytale and his only companion in the morning is the constant pang in his chest.

he wants to scream about its unfairness, wants to tell people about their star-crossed love affair, but that's not meant to be either. he'll keep those details to himself forever, selfishly clinging to every piece of their failure that he can in the hopes that maybe one day, he can put their shreds back together and begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> that was absolute trash i formally apologize for anyone reading this


End file.
